


silhouette of our shadow kiss

by hotbisjwithredlips



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotbisjwithredlips/pseuds/hotbisjwithredlips
Summary: Cheryl Blossom has hated vampires her whole life- she can't possibly be falling in love with one.... right?Jason Blossom disappeared two years ago and a very pretty vampire named Toni who randomly appeared at Thistlehouse one day is helping Cheryl to find him
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and leave a kudo if you like it. And leave a comment. Comments are nice. Okayyyy enjoy MWAH x

“H-hello?” Cheryl’s trembling voice echoes through the dark hallways of Thistlehouse as she carefully, step by step, makes her way down the old-timey oak staircase. It’s pitch dark, and if she hadn’t been living in this house for 19 years- she would have probably fallen down the stairs by now. She can’t see a thing but the cold shiver running down her spine and her tingling fingertips are telling her that she isn’t alone right now. Her bare feet touch the cold floor as she steps off the last step, and as she does, she hears sudden heavy breathing in front of her. 

“C-Cheryl,” A voice speaks, hoarse and squeaky as if they’re choking. The moonlight shining through the curtains of the hall is bright enough for her to see the dark figure standing a few feet away from her. The figure takes a step toward her, stepping out of the darkness and into the moonlight. It’s a girl with dirt covered skin. The clothes she’s wearing are ripped and also covered in dirt and dust, as is her brown hair. 

Cheryl’s eyes widen as she locks them with a pair of dark red ones in front of her. “L-leave me alone!” She has seen those bloodshot eyes before. And she knows damn well what kind of figure she’s dealing with now. The same kind that ripped her father’s throat out when she was only a seven-year old girl… the same kind that killed her dear brother two years ago. 

“Help me,” The girl pleads before she starts coughing and falls down to her knees. “Please… Jason-“ 

The sound of her twin brother’s name leaving the girl’s mouth causes Cheryl’s breath to hitch in her throat. What does she know about him? Why is she here? And what happened to her before she came here? Cheryl takes a step closer to the girl and kneels down in front of her, making sure to stay out of her reach. Although the girl doesn’t seem to be in a state to be able to cause any harm- she isn’t taking any risks. She could be faking her weakness, and with her vampire-speed her fangs could be in the redhead’s neck within a second. “If you want my help- you need to tell me everything you know about my brother,” 

“I need blood-“ 

“What do you know about Jason?” 

The vampire starts to cough uncontrollably and whines in pain at the burning sensation in her throat. Her body is on fire- screaming for blood. “Ghoulies-“ is the only thing she manages to bring out before she passes out. But two warm arms wrap around her body before it could hit the ground. 

“Shit!” Cheryl curses and she pulls the vampire’s body onto her lap. This girl is the only one who could possibly bring her back to her brother- she can’t let her die. She presses her wrist against the girl’s lips- allowing her to drink from her… but nothing happens. “Come on! Drink!” Cheryl gasps as two fangs sink deep into her skin and a mixture of sharp pain and an euphoric feeling shoots through her body. It’s like the venom coming from her fangs is working as some kind of drug. Maybe this is why their victims are never screaming in pain or fear. 

Cheryl wraps her free hand around the girl’s neck and pulls her closer—encouraging her to continue. Cheryl let out a happy satisfying sigh but at the same time she’s unconsciously starting to panic as her sight becomes blurry from all the blood loss. 

The euphoric feeling lasts for another few seconds until it turns into only sharp pain. Cheryl hisses as the vampire pulls away from her. Cheryl looks up to see the vampire’s bloodshot eyes turn back to their normal brown color. 

Cheryl is amazed at the self-control of the vampire in front of her. She looked like she could’ve drained her from every single drop of blood in her body. Cheryl clears her throat. “So- tell me everything you know about Jason,” 

“The Ghoulies took him-“ 

“Ghoulies?” 

“A vampire gang, but they’re bad… really bad- not a single bit of humanity left in their bodies. I’m a Serpent and most of us are- _ trying _ to be as human as possible. The Ghoulies are our biggest enemies. Unfortunately we don’t know where they are or where they stay, they just sometimes randomly show up in Riverdale,” 

“So you have no idea where my brother could possibly be?” 

The girl shakes her head. “I’m sorry,” 

“So why are you here then?” 

“Jason and I were kind of… friends. He mentioned you a few times,” Friends? Why would Jason be friends with a vampire after everything that happened to their father? 

“Why didn’t you come to me right away? He disappeared two years ago!” 

“I couldn’t. The Ghoulies locked me up in a tomb right after they took Jason,” The vampire snaps. She immediately regrets her outburst as she sees the other girl flinch. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to be scared of me- I’m just cranky because I’ve been locked up in a tomb for the past few years,” 

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Cheryl mumbles. “So I’m guessing you’re here to help me find my brother?” 

“Yes,” The girl nods. “But I have to talk to the Serpents first. The Ghoulies are never alone, we can’t do this without the help of my gang,” The vampire explains. “Do you trust me?” 

Cheryl looks her up and down before giving her a small nod. “Yes,” 

* * *

Cheryl enters her bedroom, holding two cups of tea in her hands while the vampire girl is standing in front of her mirror- drying her hair. Cheryl demanded her to take a shower because the smell that came from her was almost unbearable. Which isn’t weird considering that she had been locked up in a tomb for about two years. Cheryl gave her some of her old clothes that she never wore anymore. Just some black jeans and a yellow top. Cheryl stood there- looking at the girl for a few seconds. A shower and some fresh clothes really did her good. This girl is… hot. 

“I’m not sure if I should be flattered or freaked out by you staring at me,” The vampire says as she turns around to face the redhead. 

A blush crept up Cheryl’s neck. “I uh- I made you some tea,” She clears her throat. “If you even drink anything other than blood,” 

The vampire chuckles. “I love tea,” She takes the cup from Cheryl. “Thank you,” She takes a sip of the tea and hums as she swallows the warm honey flavored liquid. This is the first time she drank something in two years- except for Cheryl’s blood earlier of course but that doesn’t count. That was something she couldn’t enjoy. She didn’t _ allow _ herself to enjoy it... A cup of tea on the other hand is something she’s fully enjoying. 

She faces the mirror again. The pink dye in her hair faded and is barely noticeable. There are two or three strands of hair that still has a little hint of pink in it- but it’s very vague. 

“So are you going to tell me your name?” Cheryl asks as she sits down on the edge of her queen size bed. “Or should I just call you bloodsucker? Works for me,” 

“It’s Antoinette Topaz but I prefer just Toni,” She answers as she locks eyes with Cheryl through the mirror. “You look a little pale. Have you lost too much blood?” She groans. “I’m sorry I had a little trouble controlling myself, but I haven’t fed for over two years,” 

Cheryl shakes her head. “No, you didn’t. And I’m actually quite impressed with your self control. Did you- uhm… have enough? Do you need more-“ 

“I don’t want to treat you as my personal blood bag. And to answer your question; no I didn’t have enough to regain my full strength but I’ll go out to find something else to feed on. You should try to get some sleep,” Toni turns around to face the redhead- who is looking as pale as snow. “I can’t believe you aren’t freaked out about all this- even offering me more of your blood,” 

“I already knew about the existence of vampires. And yes I’m a little overwhelmed but you’re here to help me find my brother,” Cheryl shrugs. “And I feel oddly comfortable with you. You seem kind,” 

“I’m trying,” A small smile appears on Toni’s lips. “So uh- try to get some sleep. I’ll be back soon- waiting in the living room so we can talk about all this later when you wake up,” 

Cheryl nods. She has so many questions. But they can wait. She watches as Toni leaves her room- and can’t help but wonder what exactly she’s going to feed on. Humans? Animals? And if she will feed on humans will she let them live? She seems kind but she is still a hungry and angry vampire. Maybe it’s for the best that she doesn’t know the answers to those questions… 

* * *

Cheryl wakes up at the sound of a door open and closing. Her eyes shoot open in alarm and she moves into a sitting position- scooting herself closer to the headboard of her bed. Her breath hitches in her throat but she soon calms down at the sound of a familiar voice. 

“_ Woah _, it’s me,” Toni had just walked into her bedroom. “I’m sorry I thought you were fast asleep. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Cheryl let out a deep breath she was holding from the moment she had stirred awake. Her eyes move up and down the girl in front of her. Toni had changed into different clothes. She’s now wearing tight black ripped jeans, a dark purple crop top- exposing her bellybutton ring, and a black leather jacket. “It’s past noon and I figured that maybe you wanted to talk about Jason,” Toni approaches the bed and sits down on the edge of it, facing Cheryl. Cheryl nods. “So, what do you want to know first?” 

“How did you and Jason become friends?” Cheryl asks curiously. “Not to offend you- but the Blossoms have hated vampires their entire lives. They’ve killed my father! _ Jason’s _ father. I just don’t understand how he could ever be friends with one …" 

“You’re here talking to me too, Cheryl. You _ saved _my life. And I know you only did that because you want your brother back, but I think that deep down- you know that I’m not the bad guy … Jason knew that too,” Cheryl’s eyes soften a little at those words. “Jason and I met in the woods. I was there for Serpent business when I saw him surrounded by Ghoulies. I recognized them because we had a fight with the same Ghoulies earlier that week. There was a blonde girl with Jason but she was unconscious on the floor with bite marks covering her body. I could never take on three Ghoulies by myself … but I knew there were more Serpents in those woods at that time because I was supposed to meet up with them-” 

_ ***I’m hiding behind a tree as I listen to the voices of the _ _ Ghoulies _ _ standing a few feet away from me. _

_ “Your little girlfriend here tastes delicious,” One of them chuckles darkly. “I wonder if you taste just a sweet as she does,” _

_ “Come on Tommy don’t play with your food,” Another _ _ Ghoulie _ _ says. _

_ Shit! What do I do now? I can never take on all three of them, but I also can’t just let this guy die here. I need to do something … _ _ Jughead _ _ , Fangs and Sweet Pea are somewhere in these woods. With their supernatural hearing they’ll hear me if I call for help. But at the same time that will _ _ also _ _ alarm the _ _ Ghoulies _ _ and god knows what will happen next.... but I don’t have any other options. I take a deep breath and push myself away from the tree- ready to fight. “JUGHEAD! HELP! FANGS! SWEETP-” _

_ “One more word and you’re dead!” One of the _ _ Ghoulies _ _ has _ _ h _ _ is arm wrapped around my neck from behind within a few seconds. He has me in a chokehold with one arm and _ _ is using _ _ the other one _ _ to press _ _ a branch against my chest- right over my heart. _

_ Don’t panic. They heard you. They’ll come save you. Sweet Pea is strong enough to take on two of them at the same time. _

_ The _ _ Ghoulie _ _ is suddenly torn away from me and knocked down to the ground. I turn around to see _ _ Jughead _ _ hovering above him with a branch. “You’re messing with the wrong Serpents,” He says before driving the branch through the _ _ Ghoulie’s _ _ heart. “Asshole,” He mumbles and turns to face me. “Are you okay?” He asks _

_ I nod. “Thank you,” _

_ Jughead _ _ rushes over to Fangs and Sweet Pea who are fighting the other two slightly bigger _ _ Ghoulies _ _ . They’ll handle it. _

_ I make my way over the redheaded boy who’s kneeled down next to the _ _ blonde _ _ girl on the floor. “Hey- don’t freak out-” _

_ “Save it,” He shakes his head. “This isn’t my fist encounter with vampires. Please, can you _ _ save _ _ her?” He pleads. I look down at the lifeless girl. _ _ She isn’t breathing _ _ , I can’t hear a heartbeat … _

_ “I’m sorry...” _ _ I say. _ _ The boy’s bottom lip begins to tremble as he _ _ run _ _ s his fingers through the long _ _ blonde _ _ locks of his lifeless girlfriend. _

_ “Fuck! He escaped!” Sweet Pea _ _ yells _ _ as he and the other two Serpents approach us. _

_ “What happened?” I ask with a frown. _

_ “We killed one of them but the guy with the curls escaped!” _

_ “Tommy?” The red-headed guy _ _ asks, his voice barely a whisper _ _ , tears rolling down his cheeks _ _ . “No! He is the one who did this to her! He has to die! _ _ I will kill him myself!” _

_ “Calm down,” I kneel down beside him and grab his hand. “I know you’re upset, but you need to calm down. You’re just a guy- he will kill you before you get the _ _ chance _ _ to blink,” _

_ “So help me then! _ _ Layla _ _ was the sweetest girl ever she didn’t deserve this! _ _ ” _

_ I look up to lock eyes with the other Serpents, who shake their heads _ _ in _ _ disapproval. _ _ I sigh _ _ “I will do whatever it takes to find this guy _ _ ”*** _

“You saved J.J,” Cheryl breathes out as her eyes glisten with tears. Toni sighs and reaches out to touch Cheryl’s hand. Chery flinches slightly at the touch but lets her intertwine their fingers. Cheryl looks down at their intertwined hands with a shocked and confused expression on her face. How can a vampire’s touch be this soft and gentle… how can it feel so safe? 

“You can trust me, Cheryl,” Toni says. “We’re going to find Jason,” 

“How do we know if he’s still alive?” 

“We don’t know for sure. But if they wanted to kill him they would’ve done it right at the spot instead of taking him with them… there is a possibility that they’ve turned him. Or maybe they’re holding him hostage because they know we will come looking for him. And if we do- they will try to overpower is. The Serpents are way older and stronger. Luring us to their territory would be the only way they could ever win. But don’t worry; we’re smart. We won’t let them overpower us,” 

Cheryl nods. “So what happened the day he disappeared? And you were locked up in a tomb…” 

“Jason somehow figured out where the Ghoulies were staying. And, as expected, he went after them without waiting for the Serpent’s help. I went to look for him and when I found him he was once again surrounded by Ghoulies. But this time there weren’t any other Serpents around to help us. I saw how they drugged him with something called Jingle-Jangle. It’s a party drug but some vampires use it to drug their victims so they can feed on them without having to compel them after. Compelling people takes a lot of energy so we’d rather not do it. The last thing I remember is how they threw me into a tomb… “ 

“How did you get out?” 

Toni shrugs. “I don’t know. One day when I woke up it was suddenly just open,” 

“Maybe one of the Ghoulies felt guilty?” 

Toni scoffs. “After two years? Ghoulies don’t know guilt. They don’t know emotion at all,” She shakes her head. “It must have been someone else. It wasn’t a Serpent because they would’ve helped me out of the tomb instead of just opening it and leaving me there,” She sighs. “But that really isn’t important right now. We need to focus on finding Jason,” 

Cheryl nods and a small smile appears on her lips. Toni really cares. She isn’t just here because she needed someone to feed on. She genuinely cares about Jason… “As much as I want to find him- we should take our time. Haste makes waste,” 

“Agreed- and uh… “ Toni nervously bites down on her bottom lip and looks down at their still intertwined hands. “I went to the Southside to talk to the Serpents… “ 

“What’s wrong?” 

Toni sighs. “I couldn’t convince them-they don’t want to help us,” 

Cheryl’s brown eyes widen and her heart sinks at the words. “So we can’t go looking for him?” 

“Not yet,” Toni squeezes the redhead’s hand. “I will eventually convince them to help us, I promise,” A smirk appears on her perfectly shaped lips. “Benefit of being the prettiest girl in the gang,” 

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Sure you are,” It was meant to sound sarcastic but turned out sounding pretty genuine. Cheryl feels her cheeks heat up. “Uh- I noticed the outfit change. Were mine not good enough for _ the prettiest girl _ _ in _ _ Southside _?” She teases. 

And for once it’s Toni’s time to blush. She’s used to people flirting with her. No matter where she goes people will always try to get into her pants. But this is different. The most beautiful girl she has ever seen is _ teasing _ her. It’s sweet and friendly- something she isn’t used to. She locks eyes with the beautiful pair in front of her and her heart jumps as she notices the twinkle in her eyes. Only a few minutes ago they were filled with sadness… “I went to my trailer to change before talking to the Serpents. I had to put the Serpent jacket on before showing up at the leader’s door- I guess it’s more about respect than fashion sense,” She chuckles. “And yeah- my own clothes fit me better than yours. Thank you for letting me borrow them though. I already washed them earlier and they’re in the dryer now,” 

A laugh escapes Cheryl’s throat- causing Toni to raise an eyebrow at her. “Sorry,” She laughs. “It’s just that- a _ vampire _ doing my laundry is pretty funny. Especially since I’ve spent my whole life hating them,” 

“Well I’m not just some random vampire,” Toni smirks. “_ I’m the prettiest girl _ _ in _ _ Southside _, remember? ” 


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while to update because I'm very insecure about my writing. I hope yall enjoy it :) leave a comment!

It’s been three days and Toni has still not been able to convince the Serpents to help with the search for Jason Blossom. Sweet Pea is the only one who agreed on helping them. Because, as always, he does everything that Toni asks of him. He’s like her big brother- and big brother’s do whatever it takes to protect and help their little sister.

Toni has been living in her old trailer ever since she returned. She had missed her home … the Serpents … her family. But even though being home felt good- something didn’t feel right… being away from Cheryl didn’t feel right, leaving her alone at Thistlehouse after everything didn’t feel right. She’s all alone. Cheryl had told her that she doesn’t have any family nearby. Her brother is missing, her father is dead, her mother left her a while ago because she blamed Cheryl for Jason’s disappearance, and her Nana Rose has recently moved to a retirement home.

Toni had visited her once in the past three days- to update her on the situation with the Serpents… which wasn’t all too good news since they can’t start searching for Jason yet without their help. Cheryl was visibly disappointed and a worried expression took over her face. But she remained calm and invited Toni in for a cup of tea. Toni had kindly rejected the offer because she didn’t want to be a burden. Especially since she can’t help Cheryl at this moment- which she already feels guilty enough about.

But when she woke up this morning she couldn’t get the red-headed girl out of her mind. She couldn’t stop thinking about how awful she must feel. Toni gave her hope- only to take it away from her again a few moments later.

Toni sighs as she throws her leather jacket over her shoulders and grabs her helmet- getting ready for a trip to Thistlehouse. She has to see Cheryl…

“Toni!” Sweet Pea comes walking up to Toni as soon as she walks out of the trailer. Toni sighs. _Please not now. Whatever it is- it can wait._ Toni ignores him and walks up to her motorbike. “Hey! Hold up! I talked to F.P about Jason and the Ghoulies!”

Toni spins around to face him. “You did?” She asks with a frown.

Sweet Pea nods as he comes to a stop in front of Toni. “It hurts me to see you this frustrated and-“ He shrugs. “-Jason and I hung out together too. I want to find him,”

Toni nods. “What did F.P say?”

“He didn’t agree on a search but he said we can confront the Ghoulies if we ever have an encounter with them again,”

“Well that’s something at least,” Toni let out a deep sigh. “Thanks, Sweets,” And she gives him a pat against his shoulder.

Sweet Pea shrugs. “I knew F.P would listen to me,” A smug smirk appears on his lips. “I’m his favorite after all,”

Toni rolls her eyes- already getting annoyed by him. “Whatever. I’m going to Thistlehouse,” She turns around and swings one leg over her motorbike. “If anybody asks about me- tell them I’m out hunting,” And without waiting for Sweet Pea’s response she starts the engine and drives off.

* * *

“What brings you here?” Cheryl asks while pouring a cup of tea. They’re seated on the couch in front of the fireplace that is decorated with Christmas lights- as is the large Christmas tree in the corner of the little seating area. None of this was here yet three days ago. And it’s a little early for all the Christmas spirit since it isn’t even December yet but at least Cheryl found a way to keep herself occupied while waiting for news about her brother.

Cheryl sits down next to Toni, her bare knee brushing past Toni’s. Toni shifts awkwardly at the little touch and clears her throat. “I wanted to check up on you,” She answers honestly.

The corners of Cheryl’s mouth curl into a small smile at those words. “You did? That’s nice…” She can’t remember the last time someone cared about her well-being. It’s nice to know that someone cares enough to take the time to check up on her. “I’m doing okay. And to be honest I’ve been waiting for your visit. Do you have any news?”

Toni smiles. “I do. So one of my friends talked to F.P and he allowed us to confront the Ghoulies with Jason if we ever have an encounter with them again. And I know that isn’t what we were hoping for but at least it’s something. According to the Serpents—the Ghoulies haven’t showed up in Riverdale in ages which means they’re probably going to show up any time soon,”

“That’s amazing news!” Cheryl exclaimed, feeling a wave of relief hit her. She surges forward and wraps her arms around Toni’s neck. “Thank you so much! I wouldn’t know what to do without you right now. You’re the only hope I have... “

Toni gasps at the feeling of Cheryl’s lips brushing against her neck. It isn’t a kiss- or anything sexual at all. Cheryl is just burying her face into her neck for comfort- but the little touch is making Toni’s heart race and almost burst out of her chest.

She feels a familiar heat build up in her throat. The longer Cheryl holds her, the stronger the feeling gets… hunger. “Cheryl-“ Toni whispers.

Cheryl pulls back with a deep shade of pink on her cheeks. “Sorry. I just haven’t had a proper hug since-… since Jason,”

Toni shakes her head. “I didn’t mind the hug it’s just that- I haven’t fed since yesterday and I don’t want to hurt you,”

“Hurt me? You feeding on me didn’t hurt at all-“

“You know what I mean,” Toni interrupts her. “I shouldn’t feed on you,”

“So go out-“

“It isn’t that easy,” Once again Toni didn’t let Cheryl finish her sentence. “It’s not like I can go outside and pick someone to feed on. They need to be alone- somewhere where no one can see us. Campers in the woods are our best shot but it’s getting cold out and barely any people are camping around this time of the year. Sometimes we go a whole week without feeding,”

“A whole week?!”

“I’ve survived two years without blood in that tomb- but yeah it’s hard. But I rather don’t feed for a while than become like a Ghoulie; careless, emotionless… “

Cheryl reaches her hand out to take Toni’s in her own. “I understand. But- I’m right here. You can feed on me. I trust you, Toni. After everything you’re doing for me and Jason, after everything you’ve been through in that tomb- you don’t deserve to starve,”

“Cheryl,” Toni sighs while shaking her head. “I can’t. Feeding on someone you have a bound with isn’t the same as feeding on just some random person,”

Cheryl frowns. “What do you mean?”

“It’s hard to explain. But feeding on someone I feel close to-“ Toni’s cheeks turn bright red. “-might give me some sort of euphoric feeling. I’m too afraid I won’t be able to stop-“

“That’s what I felt,”

“What?”

“Euphoric. That’s what I felt when you fed on me that night,”

Toni’s brown eyes widen and her cheeks turn impossibly more red. “Y-you did?” Cheryl nods. “You didn’t feel any pain?”

“Was I supposed to feel any pain?”

Toni turns her face away to hide the blush on her cheeks. “No, it’s fine. Forget about it. The important part is that I didn’t hurt you,” Toni jumps up from the couch. “I need to make a call, if that’s okay?”

Cheryl nods. “Yeah of course,” She still has a confused expression playing on her face but it isn’t all too strange that she’s confused. A vampire is helping her search her missing brother, whom she thought had died two years ago but might possibly still be alive. None of this is normal. Of course she’s confused.

Toni walks to the hallway and grabs her phone to call Sweet Pea, who- for once- answers his phone immediately.

_“Missing me already?”_

“Sweets! You won’t believe what Cheryl just told me!” She whispers harshly, turning around to check if Cheryl didn’t follow her. “She said she felt euphoric when I fed on her,”

Sweet Pea laughs. _“Well holy shit! You found yourself a blood whore,”_

Toni feels her blood boil at those words. “If you call her that one more time I’ll break your neck,” She warns through gritted teeth. ‘Blood whores’- or ‘blood addicts’- are people who are addicted to the feeling of being fed on. The venom of vampire fangs can either give you extreme pleasure or cause extreme pain. Blood addicts are the only people who feel pleased by it… but there’s one exception… “This is serious, Sweet Pea. You know only certain people can feel pleasure from feeding…”

_“Blood whores or- your soul mate… HOLY SHIT TONI YOUR SOULMATE!”_ Sweet Pea shouts as realization hits him.

Toni groans. “It can’t be-“

_“It’s either that or she’s a blood wh- addict,”_

“She is not. Blood addict get addicted after being fed on for hundreds of times! And I was the first one who ever fed on her. Nobody is born a blood addict. It’s impossible that she felt euphoric,”

_“Unless she’s your soul mate,”_

“Everything okay?” Toni hears a soft voice behind her. She turns around to look at Cheryl- and gives her a small nod and smile.

“I’ll talk to you later Sweets,” The vampire puts her phone back into her pocket after ending the call. “Sorry, Serpent business,”

“Must be exhausting to be a gang member… “ Cheryl wondered out loud. “Sorry,” She apologizes immediately. “It’s none of my business,” She reaches out to grab Toni’s hand. “If you ever need a place to stay, or just need some time away from the Serpents- you’re always welcome to stay here at Thistlehouse. You can pick any room you want. There’s this nice room next to mine and the bathroom attached to it has the most amazing shower-“

“That sounds nice,”

“Really?” Cheryl’s smiles widen and her eyes lit up. “I’ll get the room ready-“

Toni chuckles. “I meant the shower. We don’t really have hot water at the trailer park,”

“Oh…” Cheryl’s visibly disappointed but she tries to hide it by smiling widely at the girl in front of her. “You can just take a shower then. It’s the room on the left of mine, you’ll find it. I’ll finish my tea now,” Cheryl turns around and disappears back into the cozy living room.

Toni sighs. “Cheryl-“ But the only response she gets is the sound of a door slamming shut…

* * *

Toni is sitting down on the bed as she dries her hair. The room is very different from Cheryl’s room. Cheryl’s room is mostly red; red wallpaper, red bedsheets, red decoration, even the lamp on her bedside table is red. This room has brown wallpapers which seem to be as old as Thistlehouse and the bedsheets are white with some weird yellow pattern on it. It kind of looks like one of those retirement rooms of an old lady… there isn’t any decoration besides the one painting of a barn above the bed.

There’s a knock on the door and Cheryl enters the room shortly after. She smiles softly at Toni. “Hi…” She approaches Toni and sits down next to her. “I’m sorry about before,” She apologizes. “You don’t have to stay here, of course… it’s just that-“ her eyes start to fill themselves with tears. “I’m so lonely,” She whispers and tears start to roll down her cheeks. “I don’t have any friends… at school I sometimes talk to Betty or Veronica but during breaks I don’t socialize with anyone… they don’t want to talk to me,”

“Why do you think they don’t want to talk to you?”

“Because _they don’t talk to me_,” Cheryl says, as if it was so obvious.

“Have you ever tried to reach out to them? Maybe they feel like _you_ don’t want to talk to them,”

Cheryl scoffs. “I’ve tried but-“ she shakes her head. “Never mind,” She sighs. “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. It sounded nice to have a real friend around… “

Toni’s pink lips turn in a soft smile as she hears the redhead call her a real friend. “Okay,” Toni nods. “I’ll stay the night but not in this room… I don’t want to offend you but it’s creepy,”

Cheryl chuckles. “It used to be my Nana’s room,” Well that explains a lot. “But all the other rooms are messy and probably dusty,” Cheryl says. “I never have guests over so I only clean my own room, Nana’s room and Jason’s room. His room is off limits-“

“How about we grab some pillows and blankets and get cozy in the living room. I heard there’s a storm on it’s way- the fireplace will keep us warm,”

Cheryl’s eyes start to glisten again. She seems to be as happy as a child in a candy store. “Yes!” She jumps up and opens up a closet, filled with blankets. She bends down and tries to grab a few but stumbles.

Toni can’t suppress the laugh escaping her throat. “How about you let me carry all of this downstairs and you go make us some more tea,”

Cheryl huffs. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m a vampire… vampire strength… “

Cheryl blushes. “Right. Oh and grab the pillows from my bed. I can’t sleep without those soft silky pillows,”

“Spoiled,” Toni mumbles. And Cheryl did hear it but decided not to comment on it. She just smirked and made her way out of the room.

She can’t wait for this sleepover.

* * *

“-and then Jughead fell into the river,” Toni laughs as she tells Cheryl a story about her goofy friends. They’re sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, surrounded by pillows and snuggled up under fleecy blankets. The two girls are sitting close to each other, the only thing that’s keeping their arms from touching is the stuffed koala in between them. “Summers where always so much fun,” Toni sighs, her mood changing slightly. She misses her human life …

Cheryl smiles. “It sounds like you had a fun childhood despite living in a crappy trailer and barely having any money. I wish I could say the same …” She swallows thickly, fighting back her tears as she grabs the stuffed koala.

“If you don’t mind me asking; what’s up with the stuffed animal?” Toni asks.

“It’s Jason’s, it still smells like him... Or maybe it’s just a musty smell that reminds me of him,” She jokes.

Toni wanders her eyes down Cheryl’s face. The redhead’s bottom lip is trembling and Toni can tell she’s trying to hold back her tears. “Hey-” Toni reaches out to grab her hand. This action causes Cheryl to gasp and look up to lock eyes with Toni. “-we will find him, okay? That’s a promise,” Their moment gets interrupted by Toni’s phone. Toni groans annoyed as she answers it. “What do you want, Sweet Pea?”

_“The Ghoulies! They’re in town!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to leave kudos and a comment. Let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
